An Everlasting Friendship
by Smiling Pinky
Summary: Its my 1st fic and its a Taiora so dont flame me and make sure you read the bottom
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclamer: I don't own digimon okay! If you are planning to sue me you are not getting any money. All you will get is stuff animals, a keyboard, a flute and a boom box.  
  
Setting: This story takes place one year after season 02 okay =)  
  
Enjoy my first fan-fic and dont flame me k  
  
  
*~ Tai's POV~*  
It all started about 11 years ago when I first met her. I felt something when we became friends but I thought at the time it was a stomach ache or something like that. But as I got older, the feelings got stronger as we became closer as friends.  
  
*~* The Next Day *~*  
  
Tai wakes up and gets ready for school. " Hey Kari, wake up or you are going to be late! "  
  
"Okay Tai, I'm waking up, don't have a cow" yelled kari.  
  
Tai leaves the house a 1/2 hr later and waits at the bus stop for Sora.  
  
"Hey Tai, good morning."   
  
"Hi Sora"  
  
"Did You study for the test? I heard it was going to be a tough one"  
  
Leave it to Tai. He's always forgetting to study for a test. Wait a minute, he always forgets stuff.  
  
"Yeah I studied, I remembered to study."  
  
Tai smiles at Sora as they get on the bus to go to school.  
  
*~* After school *~*  
  
"Hey Matt, can I ask you something?" "My friend likes his best friend but doesn't know how to tell her, what does he do?"   
  
" Oh come on Tai, almost everyone knows you have a crush on Sora, so dont play yourslef. "  
  
" Okay you know so what do I do Matt? "  
  
" Just go straight out and tell her. What is the wrost thing that can happen?"  
  
************************************************************  
At Mimi's House...  
  
"Oh Mimi, I don't know what to do. I want to tell Tai how I feel about him but I don't know how. How did you tell Matt how you felt about him?"  
  
" How I did it was that I called him and told him to come over. When he came over I told him I had to talk to him and I told him and then he told me he felt the same way for me and he asked me out and thats how we became a couple. It was a day to remember."  
  
As Mimi started to go into space and dream about Matt, Sora told Mimi that she had to go home.  
  
*~* 20 min later *~*  
  
Tai gets home and goes online and see Sora online and instant messages her.  
  
(Note: Sora is a big *NSYNC fan k)  
  
Soccerdude15: Hey Sora  
NsYnCgUrLiE: Hi Tai  
Soccerdude15: Sup?  
NsYnCgUrLiE: Just got home from Mimi's   
Soccerdude15: Coolz  
Soccerdude15: Can you meet me somewhere tomorrow?  
NsYnCgUrLiE: Im kinda bz 2marrow.  
Soccerdude15: how bout sat?  
NsYnCgUrLiE: Im not bz, where u wanna meet?  
Soccerdude15: At the soccer field because I need to talk to you  
NsYnCgUrLiE: k, I g2g bye Tai  
NsYnCgUrLiE Signs Off  
Soccerdude15 Signs Off  
  
*~* Next Day *~*  
  
Phone Rings, Tai picks up the phone.  
  
" Kamiya Residents, Tai speaking"  
  
" Hey Tai, Its me Matt. Did you tell Sora yet?'  
  
Kari picks up the phone and listens to the converstation.  
  
" No I didn't tell her yet because I'm starting to have second thoughts, man"  
  
" How the hell you have second thoughts, what is wrong with you Tai"  
  
" Hold on, Matt" " Do you hear breathing besides us?"  
  
"Yeah I do, you dont think?"  
  
" Oh Tai did you hear about T.K. ?"  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I heard he has a girlfriend already and I said way to go"  
  
After hearing what Matt said, Kari hung up the phone and ran to her room, slamming the door.  
  
"Did she hang up"  
  
"Yeah she did, man you are good with the tricking stuff"  
  
" I just know how to do it, it's one of my many skills my man "  
  
" Got to go, Im going to call Sora and ask her out okay"  
  
" Bye and Good luck"  
  
Tai hangs up and calls Sora. When he calls, Sora's mom picks up, she knows its Tai so she gives the phone to Sora.  
  
" Hello Tai "  
  
" Hey Sora, whats Up? "  
  
" Nothing much, just finished eating? Why did u call me?"  
  
" Remember I told you that I ask you to meet me at the soccer field tomorrow?"  
  
" Yeah, what about it? "  
  
" Well I was going to ask you something but I am going to ask you now "  
  
" Okay, go ahead and ask me anything. "  
  
" Sora, do you want to go on a date with me? "  
  
Sora cover the mouthpiece and was so shocked of the question that he asked that she started crying because she was happy that the person she had a big crush on asked her on a date. She wiped her tears away and went back on the phone.  
  
" What happened Sora? Why did u leave the phone for a minute?"  
  
" I had to do something "  
  
" So... did u decide your answer yet or you need more time? "  
  
" I have my answer now... yes I will go out with you on a date."  
  
" Really? You mean it?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" When is our date Tai?"  
  
" How about tomorrow? say around 8?"  
down  
" That's perfect, see you then. "  
  
Sora and Tai both hang up at the same time. After she hung up she lying down on her bed thinking...I still can believe it, Im actually going out on a date with the guy I was in love with for 11 years. Im so excited, I have to call Mimi and tell her all about it.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Haha, did u like it? If you want to know what happens on Tai and Sora's Date and want this story to continue email me at KawaiiSora801@apl.com. The more emails I get, the more of a chance this story will continue  
  
*~*~ Love ~*~*  
SoranTai4eva  



	2. The date..finally!!

Here is part 2 of An Everlasting Friendship. Sorry for taking a long time to continue it, I just was too busy with my other fics which i need to finish as well here is what everyone wanted. Tai and Sora's Date. Im used to writing very short fics so sorry if I dont make it as good as pt 1  
  
* Saturday *  
  
Sora   
  
Today is the day I have been waiting for a long time. My first date with Tai. I shouldnt have called Mimi because she is taking this way out of control. I still cant believe she dragged me to the mall. I was going to wear a pair of jeans and a shirt but Mimi thought I should wear something way better than that. ::sigh:: She picked out a sky blue outfit it looked nice.  
" Sora are you done getting dressed? I need to help you put your make up on girl." yelled Mimi while I was in the bathroom getting dressed. I come out then grabs me and put tons of make up. I just hope Tai isn't having as hard of a time like I am.....  
  
Meanwhile at Tai's House  
  
Tai   
" I don't know what to do, it seems what I do just doesn't come out right."  
" Tai, first of all don't stress it all that much. I mean you are going out with a girl that you haven't been able to stop talking about since 7th grade and you are worried about not looking good enough? If anything you are just nervous. Tell Kari to help you get some clothes I'll be in the living room if anything." Matt just walked away. I mean he does sorta like Sora but he doesn't have to be a crab about it.   
" Hey Tai."  
" Hey Kari, whats up? "  
" I'm just here to tell you its 6:30 and if you dont hurry you'll be late and since Mimi is over at Sora's. Mimi will end up yelling at you for like 15 minutes. So in other words you have to get dressed now!"  
" Alright , sheesh. Go away"  
" Have fun" and she just gave me a big wink and slammed the door. Little sisters can be a major pain...  
  
7:15pm  
" I'm leaving for my date now, I'll be back around 11. Bye Mom."  
" Tai, didn't you forget something sweety?" Mom said while having my car keys in her hand.  
" Oh yeah those . " I put on a big smile and ran out of the house. When I got to Sora's house I saw Mimi sitting on the front porch like she was waiting for someone.  
" You are here early, I thought you was going to be late as always. If anything I'm shocked." Mimi said with a sarcastic look on her face.   
" Oh shut up Mimi, anyways is she ready to go?"  
"Hmph, just give me 5 minutes to go and get her okay?" As Mimi went to get Sora, I rolled my eyes and waited for her outside. I was nervous to see what Mimi has done to my Sora. I hear the door open and decided to get to see who it was. It was Sora and whoa did she looked different. She looked more beautiful than ever.  
" Hi Tai, are you ready to go? " I nodded my head then we walked to my car and drove to this nice traditional japanese restaurant. All I did was stare at her the whole time, she was soo amazing. We went to a shrine festival and I won her a water yoyo.   
" Tai can we go to the goldfish scooping booth? " She said with her puppy eyes. I couldn't resist. So we went and she won me a goldfish because I wasn't all that good in that game. So we went to all the booths and I was pretty much broke afterwards. So we decided call it a night, but Sora said her mom was leaving for town after we left for our date and my mom and dad were leaving also that night and Kari was staying over at Yolei's. I didnt really want to leave Sora alone at her house so I asked to stay over. She nodded and took me to her house and I had a hunch something was gonna happen that was gonna change our lives...  
  
  
Thats the end of Part 2!!! I have a surprise for part 3....LEMON!!!! hehe i guess it will be bad so flame if you will i have water to put it out!!  



End file.
